dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox's Quiz
'Summary' Fox takes a quiz. brings good memories and sad ones. 'Transcript' Fox: okay let's begin. 1. What is your real name? Fox: I don't give out my real name. 2. What is your surname? Fox: Wolf won't like you asking these questions. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Fox: Some people call me Super Chick, Sexy Goddess, and Heaven. Yeah I know, it's weird. 4. What is your favorite color? Fox: Well I like Blue because it is relaxing. 5. What is your favorite animal? Fox: Well a fox. they are beautiful creatures. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Fox: I am human, even though some think of me as a goddess or angel. 7. What is your favorite song? Fox: Have You Really Ever Loved a Woman by Bryan Adams. 8. What is your favorite band? Fox: I don't really have one. I just love songs that sound nice. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Fox: I mostly read. 10. What is your favorite pastime? Fox: The time I met Wolf. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Fox: Well I would like to be a model and help kids feel better about themselves no matter what they look like. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Fox: (giggles) I wanted to be everyone's friend. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Fox: Well when you have a friend like Wolf then it's kind of hard to be. 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Fox: I don't really have one. I try to keep it at friends. 15. Are you cheating? Fox: That better not be a pick up line. 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Fox: (getting annoyed) This is getting annoying. 17. Do you drink often? Fox: (getting pissed) You are really pushing it. 18. Do you smoke often? Fox: (Angry) Stop it! 19. What is your addiction? Fox: We know you have at least one. (calms down a bit) Iike seducing a little bit. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Fox: (Blushes) Sometimes I record myself belly dancing in white undergarments while being wet and covered in oil. (The man asking the questions dies from the thought and another takes his place) 21. What's your sex life like? Fox: (punches the new guy into space and gets yet another new guy to ask the questions) Mind your questions sir. (Man nods fearfully) 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Fox: Sometimes it's Wolf acting normal for once. 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] About? Fox: Same thing. It was reaaly weird though. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Fox: Kids being cute. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Fox: Pina Colada 26. What is your master goal in life? Fox: Keeping Wolf alive. 27. What is your most recent wish? Fox: That Wolf won't kill himself again. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Fox: making everyone I know safe. 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Fox: Well, the only thing like that would be to give me sexual pleasure without them dying in the process. (demonstrates) Like placing their hands right in the opening of my vagina to stroke it smoothly and slowly up and... (Man falls dead from watching) Fox: Darn it. (gets a woman this time) 30. What is your worst weakness? Fox: (wipes a tear from her eye) Seeing Wolf die. 31. What is your worst fear? Fox: That I would lose Wolf forever. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Fox: Well one is not to die from seeing me in my undergaments, not being a pig, keeping up with me, getting on Wolf's good side to be with me, and able to protect me if he can. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Fox: Wolf not killing anyone 34. Who is your best friend? Fox: Wolf is and always will be. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Fox: It's hard to say 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Fox: Wolf's gift to me that makes me glow. I don't know where he got it but it was sweet of him to get me it. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Fox: It's hard to say since they are mostly evil. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Fox: With Wolf. He is like a brother to me. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Fox: Living a good life. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Fox: That won't really be a good idea for me to do if things get out of hand. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Fox: (serious) I wouldn't feel like living anymore. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Fox: I'd break out of his hold and paralize him for life if Wolf doesn't get to him first 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Fox: Like I said, I read instead of watch tv. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Fox: I can't decide. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Fox: (shudders) When that demon possessed Red that one night. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Fox: When Wolf came back after the event of Saigron. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Fox: (wipes a tear from her eye) After Wolf came back... he tried to kill me. when I tried to talk to him I saw in his eyes that he had no memory of me and thought I was nothing but something to kill. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Fox: When I saw Wolf dead. 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Fox: I try not to think about that for Wolf's sake. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Fox: (laughs) I'm Sexy and I know It. It seemed to fit. Woman: Well that's enough for now. I'm glad to have helped. Fox: I'm glad that you can't be effected by me. (The Woman picks up a cup of water to drink but drops it on Fox) Woman: Oh my I'm so...rry (Stares at Fox's breast as they are soaked) Fox: Um... What are you doing? Woman: I'M A LESBIAN NOW!!! (tries to molest Fox) Fox: Get off of me! (Wolf comes in and snaps the woman's neck) Fox: For once I'm glad you did that Wolf: Anytime is a pleasure. END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:OC Quizes Category:Episodes